<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best interest by gemnism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944957">Best interest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnism/pseuds/gemnism'>gemnism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connie x Reader, Corporate AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Modern AU, NSFW, Smut, aot x reader, connie springer smut, connie springer x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnism/pseuds/gemnism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[MODERN AU CORPORATE AU] In less than a week he had taken everything that you spent months building away from you. In less than a week he managed to make you hate him more than anything else without even trying, and in less than a week he had managed to get you under him and wrapped around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>all works can be found on wattpad under the same username! all stories ahead by one chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Springer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been a long hard three months since you started your internship at the Company and you were finally gaining confidence that the position would be offered to you officially. You couldn’t count on with your fingers the amount of days that you had stayed late at the office, working until 9pm while everyone else had been out drinking. You had already given that company so much of your precious time that you couldn’t get back- and they had the nerve to add </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Since the beginning of that week everyone in your office space had been gossiping about the new intern that would be joining the team that Friday. Normally it was off season for intern hires which was what caused all of the commotion, but everyone had speculated that the only reason why he was considered was because he was close with the CEO of the company. While the rest of your teammates decided that they already liked him due to his alleged connections with the higher-up, you decided that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. You didn’t need to meet him to know that he rubbed you the wrong way- he was threatening to steal the position that you had already worked so hard on guaranteeing for yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay y/m, I’m sure things will work out in your favor.” Your colleague and close friend Armin began in an attempt to clear your doubts- which were written all over your face. “You’ve already been here for a few months. You already outlasted all of the other interns that got hired the same time that you did, that should count for something, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded in response, he was right and you knew it. With a soft smile you thanked the blonde haired boy as the two of you walked around the building aimlessly  He was the reason you got the internship in the first place, if it wasn’t for his recommendation to your direct supervisor you knew they wouldn’t have even considered you to begin with so you knew his word had to count for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Plus, the only thing you knew about the newcomer was that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew the CEO. For all you knew he could have a horrible work ethic, or at the very least not be comparable to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” An unfamiliar voice pulled you from your thoughts and you turned towards the direction that it was coming from. Jogging towards you in a form fitting grey suit was a silver haired boy. His hands frantically waved at you and your counterpart and his cheeks were flushed with a light pink as he came to a stop before the two of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sorry to bother but would you happen to know where Arlert’s office is? I was supposed to meet him before the meeting but things were hectic and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be me.” You glanced between the two of them in confusion, partially because you had never heard anyone refer to the blonde by his last name- and partially because you weren’t aware he had other arrangements. “You were late and I had other things to attend to, so it’s just going to have to wait until after the meeting since we don’t have much time before then.” Even in situations like these Armin was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If it had been you that was in the situation you knew you wouldn’t have had even half the patience that the latter did. It almost amazed you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, my apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it! These things happen sometimes it can’t be helped, just make sure that never happens with Zoe or Ackerman. You’ll be in deep shit.” Realizing that he hadn’t even bothered to introduce himself to the two of you- more so you than your counterpart since they had clearly already knew each other, he reached his hand out in your direction. He flashed a cheeky smile as he held his hand out, clearly trying to use flattery to get you on his good side. Without much interest you lightly grabbed it with your free hand, holding your work book with the other before shaking his twice and retracting your hand almost as quickly as you held it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, I’m Connie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n.” You didn’t even bother to smile, already irritated by his presence. The meeting was only less than 10 minutes away and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught a hold of the blonde. You hated people that didn’t have consideration for other people’s time, and you decided that even if Armin wasn’t visibly irritated you would do so on his behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can walk with us to the meeting if you like, we were just walking around but we’re gonna start heading over now.” You side eyed your friend at his words, wishing that he didn’t overdo his kindness. He knew that the offer would have annoyed you, and you watched him in disbelief as his smile brightened before the newcomer. Seemingly unaware of your hostility the stranger nodded in agreement, his smile mirroring the blonde’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, thanks for offering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the walk to the conference room was silent on your end as you listened in on the lighthearted conversation the two men were having between themselves. Once the three of you entered the room you took your seat beside the blonde and placed your work book on the large table before you. Exhausted from overworking yourself the night before, you knew that you wouldn’t be completely present for the work meeting that you were getting ready to sit through. As the seats filled and the meeting started you began to tune out most of what was said, considering a large majority of the points that were being brought up were things that you had already prepared for the meeting the night before. As you scanned the full room you noticed that there weren’t many people paying attention to the meeting that day in general. Most of their eyes were on the silver haired boy who was seated on the other side of Armin. Just the thought of people prematurely praising him for his mediocracy sent you into a deep state of irritation. You knew for a fact that if it had been your first day on the job and you had arrived late you would have been crucified before even stepping into the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After arguably the longest hour and a half of your life the meeting finally came to an end. As you gathered your belongings and began making your way back to the offices you noticed a familiar brunette make his way up to you, following you in the direction you were going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey y/n!” You didn’t bother to look at him and you kept walking, knowing that whether you acknowledged him or not he would still pester you regardless. “You look really good today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quickly get on with it Jean I don’t have the patience for this right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry. There’s gonna be a team dinner tonight.” You inwardly winced at this. You knew that as an intern you were gonna be obligated to go if you didn’t want to seem rude. “It’s nothing serious so you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s gonna be alcohol, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll be there. I need a drink anyways after today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day dragged on longer than it normally did and you were more than glad to relax as you sat in the restaurant with the rest of your coworkers. You were excited to finally escape the incessant gossip about the new intern that seemed to follow you wherever you went while you were at work. You couldn’t believe you were getting ready to lose your spot to an incompetent boy with less than satisfactory work ethic, and what was worse was how much everyone seemed to be eating it </span>
  <em>
    <span>up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As you took your third shot for the night you could feel someone's eyes on you while the rest of the group. Only half-interested in the multitude of conversations going on around you, you glanced around the table, watching everybody’s movements until you fell on the pair of hazel eyes that were looking right back at you. Without breaking eye contact you poured yourself another shot, you had no intention of not taking complete advantage of the surplus of alcohol that you had access to. Before you had the opportunity you heard Jean’s voice boom across the table, grabbing everybody’s attention in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I know everyone’s doing their own thing, but I’d like to raise a toast!” He lifted his shot glass and stood up from his seat dramatically. “Today we welcome a newcomer! Here’s to Connie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You silently watched as everybody poured themselves a shot and murmured in agreement, lifting their glasses up. The silver haired boy followed suit as well, but his eyes were glued to yours with what you considered to be a look of amusement as they all cheered his name. Insisting on sticking to your hostile persona you drank your shot without raising it, earning uninterested looks in your direction from your coworkers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, cheers?” Jean made an attempt to save you from the uncomfortable situation by giving you another opportunity to pour yourself another shot but you instantly shot him down. If there was one thing you’d rather die before doing, it was cheer in the name of the person who would potentially be stealing your job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m good.” You stood from your seat and dramatically left the table. You knew that people would end up gossiping about your little scene from that night but you couldn’t care less, if anything you were sure that sooner or later they would find things to dislike you for anyways. They had to in order to clear their conscience at some point because they knew only one of you would be getting the official position. You walked outside in an attempt to get some fresh air and you silently cursed yourself, wishing that you made the sensible decision to just go home and drink alone instead of setting yourself up for this situation. Only a few moments of peaceful silence encaptured you before you heard footsteps approaching you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” The voice that you had only recently got adjusted to came from your side. You turned towards it to be greeted by the same hazel eyes that were stuck on yours the entire night. Instantly you wished that it had been Jean who followed you out instead, at least then the conversation would have been slightly bearable for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the pleasure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You watched silently as he shifted beside you, almost as if he didn’t know what to say next. “I get why you’re upset, I would be too, honestly.”</span>
</p><p> <span>“Okay…” You weren’t sure where he was going with this, and the situation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. “So where do we go from here?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“We just let the best man win, I guess?” You wanted to argue that it wouldn’t be fair because of his alleged connection, that it wouldn’t be fair because everyone was already set on taking advantage of his relationship with the higher-ups. None of the words left your mouth though. You nodded slightly in agreement, unsure of what else you could possibly say. You watched silently as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck, scratching slightly and turning his head to look around him before taking a step back towards the inside of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it counts for anything…” He said, turning to look at you once more before walking back inside. “You look really pretty tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed in response, not wanting to show him the slight smile that was threatening to form on your lips. Flattery wasn’t going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you. Without responding you turned to look at your phone, looking for an uber in hopes to get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the situation you had knowingly gotten yourself into. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>